Freakish Friday
by Angel15116
Summary: I rated it because of what might happen. A girl from West virginia, modern times, is sent back to middle earth. Only catch, She was sent to take Sam's place, who needed to come to WV to stop Sauron in his new plan. Plz notice changes to the first and fift
1. Samantha

AN: this is my first LOTR fanfic so don't be too mean if it sucks. Please notice the changes I've made to this chapter. Not too substantial, but I think it's a lot better. I just changed everything after the first chapter to present tense and added diolougue.

The town I live in is boring. It's the truth and there's no point denying it since it's what I like best about Morgantown, WV. (AN:Yes, thats a real place) I lived here all my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. One other thing to tell you before I begin is that I'm into LOTR. Into, not obsessed with. I've read the books and seen the movies, but I don't actually own any movies. I just watch them at friends or when they're on TV. Thats all you need to know before we begin. BTW my name is Samantha. Any shorter version such as Sam or Sammy will get you killed.

It's hard to say when this story began, so I'll just start with the last normal thing that happened.

Sounds of the chicken dance floated out of my purse. My cell phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Samantha, this is Melanie. Flora and I decided to host a LotR movie marathon. You interested in coming?" "Yeah, I guess. I'll bring my Triology. Anything else?"

"Yeah, could you get the cartoon version of the Hobbit at the library? It wasn't at Blockbusters." "Sure, when is it?" "Thursday," she answered. "See you then." and hung up.

That Thursday I walked the couple of blocks to Melanie's house. We started the movies right away, beginning with The Hobbit.

"You know, this is probably the worst cartoon made." That was me

"Y'know, you _can_ watch too much TV, and when you come to watching this kind of crap, then you've watched too much." Me again.

I continued to whine straight through the rest of the movie. Everyone tolerated me, and a few of my friends even joined in. I wasn't the only one who thought it was stupid.

By the time we reached Fellowship, everyone had lost patience with me. "Oh sure, let him get caught with the stinkin' veggies."

"Shut up. Some of us actually want to watch the movie," Veronica, the most patient person I know, snapped at me.

"Good luck with that."

"I think the ferret has had one 'pint' too many." At this point, the others decided it would be fun to play a game where they had to tackle me at random points for the rest of the day. It was a _long_ time until the evening.

When I walked home, I found a drawstring bag made out of fabric with an orange pattern not too far from my house. In it was rolls, paper and quills, and a knife, not as in kitchen knife, but like from a pirate story. "Wow," I said out loud, "This is fancy." I figured I go home and and make a notice to post at the grocery store. I didn't think about the bag after I made the notice.

That night, when I went to bed, the only thing in my mind about Lord of the rings was that if I was in it, conversations would go a lot faster. For example, you want someone to shut up, you say "shut up" versus telling them exactly why they should and what will happen if they don't. Then I fell asleep

What happened next made absolutely no sense. I couldn't have made it happen. I awoke to bird calls, and a semi-familiar voice calling all too familiar names. _Man, that is the last time I think that much about a single topic in one day. Next I'll dream that dust bunnies are attacking._

As always, I own nothing. Otherwise, why would I even bother write fan fiction?


	2. Samwise

Thank u for showing enough interest at this point to keep reading. I swear the chapters will get more interesting.

My name's Sam. Sam Gamgee. I'm a gardener, or rather, was a gardener, if you take my meaning. Ever since I went off on all these queer adentures, I haven't stayed in one place long enough to start a garden. But on to my tale.

We had left Rivendale a little less than two months ago. I'll assume at this point you'll know all about our trip and the Fellowship. Anyway, nothing at all had happened, except for black riders showing up. No one had talked much for awhile, except for when Strider and Gandalf debated our next turn. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a bag. It's orange, with no designs I've ever seen. Not being able to help myself, I wander over to have a closer look.

"What have you got there, Sam?" asks Pippin, coming over to have a look. I show him the bag and we open it up to see what's inside. Quills, parchment, and a knife. The knife is unlike anything I had ever seen, too good to even be elves' handiwork.

"Think you'll show it to Strider or Gandalf?" Pippin asks. "Wonder what they'll make of it." I think a moment. I don't feel much like showing it to anyone for some reason.

"No, I don't think I will. I'll keep it quiet, and don't you say anything about it Mr. Pippin." He shrugs and we follow Strider. I put the bag in my pack.

Tonight, Gimli takes the first watch. Tired as we all are, we go to sleep quickly. Too fast it seems, I was woken up, but not in the usual way. Something heavy is on my chest, it feels like dog paws, and whatever it is, is licking my face. I open my eyes and look into the face of the biggest dog I've ever seen.

AN:I realize these chapters are too short, but im trying to lengthen them, so be patient.


	3. Stupidly ironic

I jump out of the bed, and the dog leaps on me. It backs me against the wall and I set my hand down, and let out a scream when I realize I have set it down on a clear box holding something big and furry. Something about my hand doesn't look right, and looking into a mirror, I realize nothing is right. I am at least two feet taller, my hair is wavy instead of curly, and dark brown instead of blond. _Why is their a mirror, even a wall, _I think to myself.

"Sammy! Sammy, it's time to get up!" a voice, unrecognizable to me, comes. "Sam?" A girl enters, nearly an exact copy of myself, or whoever I am right now, if you follow me, except she's no more than an inch taller. The dog leaves me to attack this new girl, or so it seems. He licks her and she scratches his ears.

She gives me an odd look, and says, "Sammy, are you all right? You look scared to death." Not knowing quite what to say, I point to the clear box. She laughs. "That's Thing, your tarantula."

"And the dog?"

"Do you have amnesia Sammy? We've had that dog for five years. It's Preston. Sam, are you sure you're all right?"

"Begging your pardon, but I never said I was. But how do you know my name?"

"It's one of the side affects of living with a person for THIRTEEN YEARS!" She near screams the last two words at me. "You're not Sam, are you?" she continues as she sees my expression, which I imagine is one of fear and confusion.

"Probably not the one you're thinking of, if you understand me. I'll tell you who I am, or was, the last time I checked, though. I'm Samwise Gamgee, from Hobbiton, in the Shire."

"And I'll tell you who you appear to be. My older sister, Samantha Kershul. I'm Annie Kershul, by the way." Annie shakes her head. "That's stupidly ironic. Well, if you really were Samantha, you'd tell me I'm not allowed to say that, or say something like: 'Or is it ironically stupid?' So you can't be Sammy."

"Well, where am I, and most importantly, why am I here?"

"Where is 'Hobbiton'?" "Middle Earth," I reply. She snaps her fingers as though just realizing something.

"That's from those really boring books Sammy likes to read. Lord of the Flies I think." When I give her an odd look, she corrects herself: "No, rings. Lord of the Ring. Well, until we figure out how to get you back, you'll have to stay here and pretend to be Sammy. I think I'll call you Samwise if thats okay. Calling you Sam and Sammy like I do with Samantha will just give me a headache." I nod my agreement.

AN:I swore my next chapters would break one full page, which this one didn't so I added this note. To my reviewer: Yep, so thank goodness for O, and ne1 wondering, the tarantula is named after the hand in Adams family. I thought it would be fun to add. I don't particularly like them myself, but they are kinda cool.


	4. Who is gone?

Fauruvan: Auctually, I really liked ur story, it was funny.

Misty Eyed Pixie: Thanx, I didn't know u read LOTR fics.

Sephiroth7: Just in case u auctually come back to read this: I respect that, only because I tell ppl to review no matter what. Besides, I looked at your stuff, and none of it was n e thing Id ever read, and it didn't look like you'd ever read any LOTR fics.

Mistress of Lethe: Gooooooo mountaineers! Okay, I'm not a college football fan. Thanx for the review!

Randomperson: I left u a note in the last chapter.

Oh, and by the way, I made a mistake about the timing in Middle Earth. It's about two days after the fellowship leaves Rivendale, so just before the snowstorm.

To my story:

I jumped up. Looking around, I noticed several semi-familiar people. The shortest were three curly-haired figures, one with dark hair, and the other two with different shades of light brown. The one with the lightest hair was also the shortest, at least three inches shorter than the other two, who were about the same height. Having something of a clue of where I was, I deduced that they were hobbits. I saw two men, the shorter of the two, obviously Boromir. Gandalf was easy enough to pick out, with his white hair and beard and staff. Gimli the dwarf must have been the one who was the next shortest after the hobbits. So Legolas was the one who looked like he might be realated to Orlando Bloom.

But then, that only made eight. Since Boromir was still alive, there should be nine, so, who was missing? Well, it must be one of the hobbits, since there was only three. Frodo was there, he must be the dark-haired one. Pippin was the short one, so either Sam or Merry wasn't there.

And why had no one noticed me?

Just then, Boromir spoke to me. "Sam, make breakfast quick, Gandalf wants to leave fast, he predicts bad weather." Oh boy, I think my two questions had just been answered.

An: well, that was short. Oh well. I think everything has been set up now, so stuff can really get interesting. Yeah, i say some form of that every time. Get used to it. Send more reviews and I shall continue to reply to them.

Angel15116


	5. Breakfast time

"So, somehow, you got sent here, and my sister got sent somewhere else."

"I think she was sent to travel with the fellowship, miss," Samwise replied. I shook my head. This was too much. "Would that mean that she's living in your body?" He nodded. "Look, no offense to you, but you said you were a Hobbit. Aren't you guys short?"

"By most standards, yes. Why don't I tell you what happened to me, and you explain your sister's situation."

"I have a better idea," I broke in. "Why don't we do that over breakfast?" His face lit up. Guess he was hungry.

"Excellent. What do you eat for your first breakfast?" I gave him a long, hard look.

"We only eat one." Samwise sighed.

"Most folks do," he said, following me downstairs.

Honestly, how many breakfasts could someone eat in a day? I filled two bowls with cereal and poured us both some fruit juice. I didn't use any appliances because then I'd have to explain them. Frankly, I didn't want to confuse him. Besides, it was morning so I couldn't do too much thinking. Preston laid down by my feet. He wouldn't go near Samwise, noticing something different.

"Alright, tell all that you think is important." I expected him to first eat before, than talk, but he just poked at the cereal suspiciously. Did he think I poisoned it? He saw me make it!

"We were just two days out of Rivendale, house of Lord Elrond. We are headed to destroy the enemy's ring."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Who's 'we'?"

There are eight others besides myself. Strider the ranger, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Boromir-" Once again I interrupted him.

"Look, I can find this out from the books, why don't you just start from how you got here." He then told about finding the bag, and its contents. I'd have to read the books now.

"One thing miss," he said after he'd finished his story. "You've mentioned a book. What book is it? And how do you know about hobbits?"

"There's a book series by a guy named J.R.R. Tolkien called Lord of the Rings. I've never read them, But my sister has. She has the set. Anyways, it starts with a party and goes on to tell about going off to Moria or maybe Mordor to destroy the ring. Not to offend you or anything, all I know about hobbits is that you're short. Sammy once tried to make me read the books once." Samwise nodded. "Now for Sammy's story. She went to a movie marathon, so she was at a friends house all day. On her way home, she found a bag like the one you described and with similar contents. She went to bed, and over slept this morning, or rather, you did. So I went to wake her up, and the rest is history. Any questions? No? Good, then eat your cereal, I didn't poison it for crying out loud."

AN: Okay i wanted to get back to the fellowship, but I didn't want to start a new chapter. That was told by Annie, Samantha's little sister by the way.

I do like to cook and all, but this isn't how I envisioned my summer. Beginning was tough, I had to examine the supplies, and think how much they would need to keep going. I ended up using the rolls in the bag I'd found. I'd somehow managed to bring it with me! I roasted some ham, and made little sandwiches. They went over pretty well.

While the rest were eating and talking, (mainly Aragorn and Gandalf) I looked at the rest of the contents of the bag. There was my wooden flute, my cell phone, (as if I could get a signal) and a scarf of mine. Who had packed this? Just then, I got a call. Thank goodness it was on Vibrate. Whoever packed my stuff was obviously smart enough to realize the fellowship wouldn't understand cellphones, or for that matter, the Chicken Dance.

Another AN: I wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger. I SWEAR the chapters will get longer and better. Sorry if they suck. Sephiroth7, thats for you.


	6. Meet my buddy, Loki

I know I haven't updated in like, forever, but my theater group is doing a performance soon and I've had almost no free time, plus I wasn't feeling very inspired. Well, to the story.

Making sure no one was paying any attention to me, I sneaked away and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"My name is Loki the Purple," the voice told me me. "I'm a wizard." I wanted to laugh out loud. Up to this point I was sure this wasn't a dream, especially when I burned myself making bageals and whatnot, but now I doubted it. I mean, wizards all had dark, somber colors after their names.

"Well, Loki, I'm pleased to meet you, but how the hell were you able to call me when I'm out here? And why should I even care who you are?" I asked him.

"Have you been wondering why you are in Middle Earth?" Well, duh. I voiced my response in a much kinder way.

"That's an understatement." "Sauron is creating trouble in your hometown, Morgantown. Sam is the only one who could solve it so you had to take his place in the fellowship." That's when I stopped trying to be polite.

"Wait, are you telling me that a character from a book is living my life?" But Loki had already hung up. So, I dialed a number I knew oh so well. Maybe outgoing calls could be heard.

Annie's POV:

Samwise was helping me load dishes while I tried to explain fridges and dishwashers. Why couldn't he be satisfied with my simple, perhaps rather inaccurate descriptions of how they work? Then the phone rang. Samwise jumped about a mile in the air.

"Jumpy fellow, aren't you?" I teased. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Hello?" I asked once I answered the phone.

"Annie? This is Samantha. I've got a million questions for you."

AN: I admit it. I lied when I told you the chapters were going to get longer, but i do hope they are getting better. Let me know if you think the POVs should just be Samantha and Samwise, or if I should continue to use other characters. And please review!


	7. Summer lovin'

You all now the drill, im not getting paid I don't own the fellowship. Only Samantha and Annie are mine, and any other characters in WV I happen to mention.

"Sammy, what is going on? I go to wake you up, and find out that some character from a book, a _fantasy book_ moreover, is in your body. And you've got questions for me?" I admit I'm being a little rude, but can you blame me?

"So Sam Gamgee really is in my body?" she didn't sound surprised.

"He expects me to explain everything, and suspects me of poison. So you see, Sammy, I've got bigger problems than your little worries," I snapped.

"I really doubt that." she retorted. "I made breakfast for the fellowship. You probably forced Sam to make his own cereal. Plus I slept on the ground and received a call from a guy named Loki."

"You always have all the fun," I joke. "Do you realize you called me from a cell phone from a place in a book?"

"No kidding? So that's what this plastic contraption in my hand is. Thanks Annie, I was beginning to wonder." I glance at Samwise. He was giving me a weird look.

"Annie, it can't understand you. It isn't alive, right?" Samwise asks me,talking slowly as though I am an idiot.

"Just a minute, Sammy. Samwise, do you mind? I'm on the phone. Hey, Sammy, do you realize you two have the same nickname?" She's silent for the first time in this whole conversation.

"That had never occurred to me. That's awesome! Listen, I gotta go. I think they've noticed my absence. Bye."

"Talk to you later, I have to give Samwise a lesson in modern communications."

"That is one of the weirdest things you'll ever say in your life." I laugh and hang up.

Samantha's point of View

I hung up my cell phone. For the love of all that's holy, my plans included bowling, doing nothing, and my summer job at the day camp. It did not involve marching off to Mordor. Day camp! If Sam was worried now, what would happened when he had to deal with the kids? This is not a camp known for its peace and quiet and well-behaved children we are talking about.

"Sam," Aragorn called out, "we must leave now." I picked up the pack, filled, I might add, with iron cooking supplies, and caught up with Frodo.

"Trying to avoid packing, eh Sam?" I just shrug. "I must say, those rolls were delicious." I resisted the urge to say something like, "You are hobbit for Pete's sake! You'd eat anything that doesn't kill you first." Instead I just coughed. And hummed, "Oh when the saints."

Pippin began singing a hobbit drinking song, one that repeats itself, so once I caught on, I sung along.

Suddenly, it began to snow. _Great, _I thought, _Cadadhras. Well, the snow will be nice._ Pippin is making me nervous, the way he stares at me. I wonder, D_oes he know or suspect something? _

_  
"_The snow is too much!" Gandalf shouts. "We must stop so that the hobbits can rest."

"Oh sure," I yell back. "Oh great and powerful Wizard just doesn't want to admit he's tires so he blames it on the little people," I tease Gandalf. As it turns out, "Oh great and powerful Wizard" doesn't appreciate teasing. His glare makes me shut up right there and then.

Under the rock, we discuss our options. Quite frankly, I don't see what a little snow is. I've always loved it myself. Now don't get me wrong, I realize the danger of the situation.

"To go back is to admit defeat, which I cannot stand to do unless absolutely necessary," Frodo muses.

"Folks, there is no option. We go on or we head back to Rivendale and hand the Ring to the enemy along the way." Everyone stares at me, as though trying to read my mind. Now that would be a scare they just aren't prepared for.

"How do you mean," Boromir, the one who seems less surprised by my reaction, asks.

"Gandalf just said that we can't return until spring if we go back. That gives the enemy plenty of time to come seek the Ring and take over the world and everything," I explain.

"Sam is right. I think." Aragon is possibly more confused than he ever will be. And it's all thanks to me. "We shall continue, and the sooner the better." I feel like jumping up and making snow angels in the snow. I contained myself by starting up a snowball fight with Legolas. As it turns out, he's a pretty fun-loving guy. I love winter and the snow that comes with it.

Each of us hobbits climb onto the backs of Boromir and Aragon. It took two trips, so I insisted on going second so that I could finish the fight. I hit Legolas with a final snowball and we take off, out of Caradhras. Bill, the pony, starts bugging me. "Look pal, there isn't any grass," I insist. He gives me a mournful look. "Don't blame me, apparently a much greater source sent this snowfall. I tell you what;" those sad eyes are too much for me. "Next carrot I find, it's yours." I wonder if the games on phone will work out here. Hey! I could take pictures with my phone. That would be fun. I make sure my phone is turned off so that the batteries won't run out. I doubt Loki would have the courtesy to pack by charger. Not that I could plug it in anyways, so who really cares?


End file.
